Un anniversaire INOUBLIABLE !
by Luffiee
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de Luffy. Zoro et Sanji vont lui faire passer le plus bel anniversaire de sa vie ! ATTENTION THREESOME ! ZOROxLUFFYxSANJI ! XD


**Je me réveillai après une dure nuit de sommeil, car j'eus beaucoup de mal à m'endormir, je ne sais pour quelle raison. Et me voilà obligé de me lever près de quatre heures plus tard, pour aller répondre à la porte parce qu'il y avait un fou ou une folle qui s'acharnait sur ma sonnette. Mais qui pouvait bien m'en vouloir au point de : **

**- Premièrement, me défoncer les tympans,**

**- Deuxièmement, me réveiller à huit heures du mat' un week-end ?**

**Bon j'avoue, je m'en doute un peu. Et dire que c'est moi que l'on traite d'imbécile ! Ils auraient quand même pu un peu m'épargner, non ? Je me dirigeai en chancelant d'un côté et de l'autre, posai ma main sur le verrou et tournai lentement le petit bidule qui serre à bloquer et débloquer la porte, dont je me souviens jamais du nom. J'ouvris doucement et m'écartai pour laisser entrer mes amis, qui avaient l'air très joyeux.**

Luffy: _(baille) _Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous venez si tôt ?

Usopp: Hein ? Mais il est neuf heures moins vingt ! C'n'est pas si tôt que ça !

Sanji: Il a raison, regarde ! La preuve, même le Marimo est debout !

Zoro: ça c'est parce que vous êtes arrivés comme des malades chez moi en me disant que vous vouliez prépare la fête d...

Nami: Oui ! Bon... Peu importe ce que dit Zoro, hein, de toute façon c'n'est jamais important !

Zoro: Sorcière... AIEE !

Nami: Répète un peu pour voir ! **Elle s'approcha de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille** : T'as bien failli tout foutre notre plan en l'air idiot ! La prochaine fois tu la boucles ! Compris ?

Zoro: ...

Luffy: Bah... Okay... Mais pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Franky: On avait eu l'idée de sortir entre potes, mais si ça ne t'intéresses pas d'aller bouffer et t'éclater un peu, on peut toujours te lai...

Luffy: Bah alors les gars vous attendez quoi ? **Dit-il, déjà habillé et sorti de chez lui sans même se faire remarquer.**

Robin: Fufufu... Hé bien, il s'est réveillé et préparé très vite tout d'un coup.

Usopp: C'est Luffy ! **dit Usopp d'un ton de grande patience. **Aussitôt qu'on dit le mot ''bouffe'', il retrouve vite la forme !

Nami: Oui, mais c'est ce qui fait son caractère si attachant, non ? En tous cas, j'suis contente de voir que le plan marche à merveille !

Sanji: Mais c'est normal Nami-Chérie, car c'est ton idée ! Il était impossible que cela ne marche pas !

Nami: Pourtant si Zoro avait continué à parler, ça aurait tout gâché ! **Le réprimanda-t-elle.**

Zoro: Espèce de... Tu insinues quoi là ? Que lorsque je parle, je fous tout en l'air ?

Nami: ça, c'n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit.

Zoro: Sorcière... **Cracha-t-il entre ses dents.**

Sanji: Oï ! J't'ai entendu sale touffe d'herbe ! Retire ce que tu as dit, et tout de suite !

Zoro: Tu crois vraiment que j'vais t'écouter face de rouleau !

Luffy: OÏ LES GARS ! J'AI FAIM MOI !

Franky: Le gamin a raison, on devrait y aller, avant que les deux brindilles d'herbe prennent feu !

Zoro et Sanji: On ne t'a pas causé, espèce de sale boîte de conserve !

Franky: QUOI ? Répétez un peu ça pour voir ! Je vous signale que la ''boîte de conserve'' peut vous éclater la gueule quand elle le veut ! Et puis, il n'y a que mon nez qui est en métal, et rappelez-moi à qui la faute… ? A VOUS DEUX ! ALORS LA FERME !** S'enflamma t-il en se souvenant de ses deux amis, lui balançant d'une force et une vitesse surhumaine un grille-pain, qui ne lui était même pas destiné au départ, en pleine tronche, 5 ans plus tôt.**

**Tous les trois reçurent un violent coup de la part d'une Nami enragée, ce qui les envoya valdinguer plus loin.**

Luffy: LES GAAARS !

Nami: CA SUFFIT VOUS TROIS ! On y va ! Si ça continue, vous allez tout gâcher... On arrive Luffy!** Cria-t-elle en poussant ses amis à l'extérieur, tout en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.**

**Luffy gambadait joyeusement sur les trottoirs devant ses amis, aussi contents que lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un restaurant pour le petit déjeuner, et passèrent le reste de la journée à se promener dans les parcs, les magasins, les arcades et les fêtes foraines du coin. Ils s'amusaient tous follement, sans se rendre compte des heures qui s'écoulaient à toute vitesse. Luffy ne s'était pas rendu compte du « pourquoi ses amis l'avaient emmené faire toute ces activités », jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'emmènent dans un petit bar. Luffy, qui pensait toujours avoir 17 ans, s'arrêta net devant la porte.**

Luffy: ...

Franky: Qu'est-ce que t'as gamin ?

Luffy: Mais je ne peux pas entrer... Je n'ai pas dix-huit... ATTENDEZ UN INSTANT ! Ne me dites pas que vous aviez déjà tout prévu depuis le début !** Cria-t-il, se rendant compte de la surprise.**

Tous: Joyeux anniversaire Luffy !

Luffy: Shishishishishi... Vous alors ! Incorrigibles ! Merci les amis !

Zoro: On se doutait que tu oublierais ton propre anniversaire, alors...

Sanji: On a pensé à t'emmener ici, pour que tu t'en rendes compte par toi-même... Et en plus, avec toutes les fois que nous, nous y allions et que tu te mettais à bouder parce que tu ne pouvais pas…

Usopp: Héhé... Et maintenant on est tous en âge ! Ça nous a sauté aux yeux ! En fait, c'est l'idée de Nami mais bon, j'dois bien avouer que j'ai quand même beaucoup aidé dans ce plan !

Robin: Fufufu... Si je me souviens bien, long-nez, tu avais eu l'idée de lui emmener plein de viande et de faire la fête chez lui, quand tu sais très bien que son frère n'aurait pas aimé ça, et qu'en plus, il en a déjà beaucoup chaque jour, grâce à notre Sanji...

Usopp: ...

Nami: Alors t'es content ? C'est la première fois que tu vas entrer dans un bar, non ?

Luffy: Oui ! C'est super shishishi... Merci ! Mais non... J'suis déjà entré en cachette quand j'avais sept ans en suivant Shanks...

Shanks: Alors comme ça tu me suivais ? Petit coquin va ! **Dit-il en arrivant derrière Luffy et posant sa main sur son épaule.**

Luffy: SH... SHANKS ! Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu n'étais pas parti pour je sais plus quoi je sais plus où ?...

Shanks: Hahaha... Oui mais je ne voulais quand même pas rater la fête de mon neveu préféré !

Ace: Depuis quand c'est lui ton préféré ?

Luffy: ACE !** Fit-il en sautant dans les bras musclés du jeune homme.**

Ace: Héhé... Salut p'tit frère ! Moi aussi j'suis content de te voir, et joyeux anniversaire p'tit monstre !

Shanks: Allez... Entrez... On n'va pas poireauter ici toute la soirée !

**Ils entrèrent tous en riant et parlant (dans le cas présent de Luffy, en criant) et se dirigèrent vers le barman. La soirée commença avec des chants et des rires de la part de nos amis. L'alcool coulait à flot et Luffy, Zoro, Ace et Shanks faisaient des concours de « qui pouvait boire le plus d'alcool sans tomber dans les vapes ». Et, ô surprise, Zoro gagna ! Mais Luffy était le troisième, longtemps après son grand frère qui s'était endormi en buvant son verre, et était donc tombé dans son assiette de nouilles. D'ailleurs, à ce moment, Luffy avait levé la tête pour voir les fameuses nouilles lui sortir par les trous de nez et la bouche, et remarqua que son grand frère avait des pâtes collées sur son visage, ce qui déclencha de nouvelles moqueries. Luffy était au paradis : il y avait de la boisson et de la bouffe à volonté, tous ses amis et proches les plus chers étaient là pour son dix-huitième anniversaire, et la fête qui battait son plein était loin d'être terminée. **

**XxXxXxXx**

**Il était maintenant trois heures du matin et tout le monde était dans un état… Pas très recommandable. Ils décidèrent donc de trouver l'hôtel le moins cher et d'y passer la nuit, mais n'ayant pratiquement plus d'argent, ou plutôt Nami disant qu'elle ne voulait pas dépenser trop d'argent, ils ne prirent que trois chambres, une pour les deux filles, une autre pour Usopp, Franky, Ace et Shanks (ce sont ces deux derniers qui durent dépenser leur derniers berrys, sous les menaces d'une rousse en furie, pour ne pas être dans la rue cette nuit-là, ou être obligés de rentrer chez eux, ce qui leur aurait pris environ trois ou quatre heures) et la dernière pour Zoro, Sanji et Luffy. **

**Ce dernier s'était soulé jusqu'à en tomber raide mort dans les vapes et donc, Zoro avait du le porter pour l'emmener à ladite chambre. Dans chaque pièce, il n'y avait que deux lits, et vu qu'il était impensable que Zoro et Sanji dorment ensemble, Zoro alla avec Luffy. Mais, le vert et le blond, ne réussissant pas à dormir à cause des ronflements du plus jeune, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se tourner d'un côté et de l'autre, afin d'essayer vainement de trouver le sommeil. Ils décidèrent d'écouter un peu la télévision, qui était vers Zoro, donc Sanji dut faire un effort surhumain pour mettre de côté ses chamailleries et insultes habituelles avec le vert, et venir s'asseoir sur le lit avec lui.**

** XxXxXxXx**

**Après quelques heures de visionnement de films qui avaient été posés sur une étagère, ils commencèrent à s'emmerder royalement et éteignirent donc la télévision. Ils s'aperçurent au même moment que les ronflements du jeune homme avaient été remplacés par des paroles incompréhensibles, du moins la plupart, puisque les deux autres réussissaient tout de même à détecter leur prénom dans le baragouinage de Luffy. Ils s'approchèrent un peu de lui, afin de mieux comprendre, mais n'obtenant pas plus que leur prénom et quelques petits gémissements, ils décidèrent de s'amuser un peu et de lui chuchoter des choses dans les oreilles, pour voir s'il allait les entendre, même dans ses songes, et peut-être leur répondre.**

Zoro: Ho Luffyyyy... C'est le Père Noël qui te parle... Veux-tu me dire quelque chose ? **Lui chuchota-t-il, en pouffant de rire avec le blond.**

Luffy: Arrennnngggnnn...Gnnneee...Roo...Mmhaaaachhiii...

Sanji et Zoro: HAHAHAHAHAHA !

Sanji: Il faudrait que tu le dises plus fort, sinon le vœu ne sera pas exaucé, et fais attention à ce que tu vas dire, sinon le méchant lutin vert va te manger ! **Dit-il d'un ton emphatique, et en riant avec Zoro qui, pour une fois, ne l'avait pas mal pris et riait avec son comparse.**

Zoro: Et Mère Noël va te changer en escargot, car c'est sa spécialité !

Luffy: GAA... Seré...Ggiiiiraaaaaszaaaaaa...Gnana...Poboooo...

Sanji: Mais t'as pas de rapport, toi, avec ton escargot ! **Dit-il en essuyant une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.**

Zoro: Et tu crois peut-être que ton lutin vert va lui faire plus peur ! **Fit-il en faisant la même chose que son compagnon avait produite une seconde plus tôt.**

Sanji: Bah oui d'abord ! Un lutin comme toi, ça fait vachement peur... La preuve ! J'n'arrive même plus à dormir à cause de ça.

Luffy: Zo... Ro...Sa... San... Ji... J... J'ai. Me... Veux... Zo... Ji... Gnnaaa... Rrrrrrppuuuupupupu... Ah... Mmmh !

Zoro et Sanji : Hein ?

Zoro: T'as compris quelque chose toi ?

Sanji: Bah, à part nos prénoms... « J'aime » et « veux » et... « gnaaa pupupu »... AHAHAHAHAHAH !

Zoro: HAHAHAHAHA ! Euuh attends... Mais je... JE RÊVE ?

Sanji: Oh PUTAIN ! Mais à quoi il rêve bordel ?

Zoro et Sanji: IL EST EN TRAIN DE BANDER !

**En effet, le membre de Luffy pointait déjà un peu vers le haut, et commençait à se faire remarquer... Ce qui était encore plus bizarre était les petits gémissements sexys qu'il poussait. Il gigotait légèrement ses jambes, et les frottant l'une contre l'autre, montrant son besoin et son inconfort. Soudain, il poussa un autre gémissement légèrement plus fort que les précédents et vraiment sexy, ce qui fit rougir les deux hommes, qui le regardaient se tortiller dans tout les sens. Luffy haletait doucement, son visage rouge et la position dans laquelle il était presque un appel à la luxure.**

**En effet, qui pourrait détourner son regard d'un gamin à peine adulte, qui a les cuisses collées l'une contre l'autre, et le bas des jambes écarté, un bras collé sur son torse en sueur et l'autre au dessus de sa tête (NDA: Luffy n'a pas de chandail quand il dort) et un visage rouge, la tête légèrement levée vers le haut et sa bouche entrouverte ? Zoro hésita un moment avant de poser sa main sur l'entre-jambe du gamin, pour vérifier si ce n'était pas simplement ses vêtements qui était fripés et eut la confirmation que non, vu que son geste fit encore plus gémir ce dernier, qui maintenant se tordait de chaque côté en faisant des mouvements de plus en plus amples. **

Sanji: PUTAIN TU FOUS QUOI LÀ ! **Lança t-il en rougissant encore plus de ce que son ami était.**

Zoro: J'ai une irrépressible envie de viol tout d'un coup.

Sanji: ... M... Mais... T'es con ou quoi ! **Rougit-il encore plus.**

Zoro: J'rigole, je vérifiais si c'n'était pas un pli de son short, mais quand même... ne me dis pas que t'en as pas envie...

Sanji: ... Peut-être... Mais MOI, au moins, je me retiens de le toucher pendant qu'il dort, contrairement à toi sale pervers !

Zoro: C'est toi qui dis ça, coureur de jupon ! En plus, il parait que ce n'est pas toi qui va dormir avec lui, non ?

Sanji: ...

Zoro: Alors à moins que tu ne veuilles prendre ma place… Toi au moins, on est sur que tu lui toucheras pas vu que t'es...

Sanji: Je t'arrête tout de suite ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis un gentleman avec toutes les belles demoiselles que je crois que... Je... Que je n'aime pas… Les… Garçons... **Avoua-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.**

Zoro: Alors t'es gai ? **Demanda Zoro, incrédule.**

Sanji: Oui ET ? Toi aussi ! ... Non ?

Zoro: Oui, **confirma Zoro.** Mais moi au moins, je l'assume, et je ne me cache pas en draguant toute les jolies filles qui passent...

Sanji: Je...

**Sanji ne put terminer sa phrase, que Zoro s'était rapproché de lui et était maintenant en train de l'embrasser. Il s'éloigna un peu après et le plongea son regard dans ses yeux bleus.**

Sanji: Zo... Zoro...

Zoro : C'est bien comme ça que je m'appelle, **répondit Zoro, arborant un grand sourire.**

Sanji : Pourquoi t'as fait ça, merde !** Fit-il en détournant le regard pour cacher ses rougeurs.**

Zoro: Avoue que tu en avais envie toi aussi.

Sanji: Qu... Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ! **Bégaya t-il en rougissant encore plus.**

Zoro: Tu te mordais la lèvre en me regardant.

Sanji: ...

**Sanji baissa la tête et la releva pour finir la discussion.**

Sanji: D'accord... J'avoue... Mais ça dois être l'alcool, alors ne pense pas que parce que j'ai été d'accord avec toi une fois, que je vais l'être encore une autre fois ! **Dit-il en prenant possession des lèvres du vert.**

**Zoro sourit et répondit au baiser, qui se fit tout de suite chaud et sensuel. Les deux hommes s'étaient collés l'un à l'autre, Sanji avait les bras autour du cou de Zoro, et ce dernier avait les siens sur la taille du blond. Zoro remonta l'une de ses mains, en la passant sous le t-shirt de l'autre, et caressant doucement ce corps assez musclé, mais malgré tout moins que le sien. Soudain, un gémissement de surprise sortit de la bouche de Sanji. Le vert avait touché un point sensible. Ils détournèrent tous les deux les yeux vers le plus jeune qui bizarrement, ne faisait plus un seul bruit. Ils virent alors la tête de Luffy se retourner très vite, et il referma les yeux, faisant semblant de dormir. Ils se regardèrent en se décollant lentement et faisant un sourire voulant dire " il l'aura voulu" (NDA : oui, un sourire pervers, donc). Ils s'approchèrent de lui, et se couchèrent chacun d'un côté.**

Zoro: Alors, comme ça tu nous espionnes ?

Sanji: Tu sais que c'n'est pas gentil de faire ça ?

Luffy: ...

Zoro: Luffy... On t'a vu tourner la tête !

Luffy: ...

Sanji: Peut-être que ça, ça va le faire ouvrir les yeux alors...

**Il approcha son visage du sien et scella leurs lèvres. Le plus jeune eu un sursaut, et ouvrit comme prévu les yeux, mais en revanche répondit vachement bien au baiser, ce qu'il n'avait PAS prévu. Sanji rouvrit les yeux et croisa ceux du jeune homme, d'une couleur ébène profonde si envoûtante, qu'on voudrait y plonger et s'y noyer. Luffy mit ses mains derrière sa nuque en refermant les yeux, joua avec les mèches blondes et les fit glisser entre ses doigts. **

**Zoro qui observait la scène le sourire aux lèvres, pensa que tout ça avait commencé seulement parce qu'il avait embrassé Sanji quelques minutes plus tôt, et commença alors à enlever son t-shirt. Sanji avait délaissé les lèvres délicieuses de Luffy pour s'attaquer à son menton et remonter vers son lobe d'oreille, mordillant et le suçant, créant de nouveaux petits gémissements de la part du brun, qui recommençait à haleter doucement. **

**Zoro, qui voulait aussi participer, se plaça entre les jambes de Luffy et commença des caresses sensuelles sur le corps bien musclé du jeune homme, en descendant avidement vers l'objet de ses désirs, passant sur chaque parcelle de peau en faisant se cambrer le plus jeune. Il passa ensuite sa main sur la bosse déformant son short devenu bien trop serré à son goût, la caressant du bout des doigts le faisant frémir de désir. Il décida de passer sa main dans l'écrin de tissu et attrapa le membre gorgé de sang, ce qui fit gémir Luffy, et le ressortit pour entamer de lents va-et-vient sur la verge bien dure du gamin. **

**Sanji avais repris possession de la bouche de ce dernier, ayant introduit sa langue pour aller rejoindre sa consœur, jouant avec, dans un ballet sensuel. La chaleur entre les trois jeunes hommes montait à une vitesse faramineuse et bientôt, ils durent tous se débarrasser de leurs vêtements, devenus beaucoup trop encombrants.**

Luffy: On ne... Ne devrait peut-être pas... Faire ça... Mmhh ah ! **Dit-il la respiration de plus en plus courte.**

Zoro: Détends-toi Luffy, et profite…

Luffy: Mmh... Mais... Et si les autres... Nous entendait... Han !...

Sanji: Ne me dis pas que... Tu veux arrêter ?... **Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.**

Luffy: Mmmh... Nahhh... encore...

**Sanji fit de nouveau un sourire, et alla vers les petits bouts de chair, durcis par son excitation, et commença à lécher, mordiller et sucer, ce qui fit frémir le plus jeune sous lui.**

Zoro: T'aimes sa ? **Dit-il le sourire enjôleur, en léchant d'une façon des plus sexys le gland de Luffy, qui eut un hoquet de surprise en renversant la tête en arrière.**

Luffy: HAAN ! Mmhh ouiiii...

Zoro: C'est ce que je me disais...

**Il prit le membre tendu en bouche, et fit de lent va-et-vient, qui ne suffit bientôt plus au gamin. Il accéléra donc les mouvements, allant de temps à autre chatouiller ses testicules avec sa langue.**

Luffy: AAH ! Mmhh Zo... Zoro... J'vais jouir... Mmhh ah...

Zoro: Bah vas-y ! **Qui s'était détaché de l'entre-jambe de Luffy pendant quelques secondes.**

**Luffy se cambra violement, criant son plaisir sans retenu en se déversant dans la bouche du vert, qui avala tout. Luffy voulant aussi goûter cette « douceur », et ses corps envoûtants qui s'offraient à lui. Empli d'une soudaine excitation, il prit Sanji par les épaules, et le tourna pour être à califourchon sur lui, et commença à dévorer son corps avec gourmandise, léchant, mordillant et suçant toute cette peau si attirante et délicieuse sous les « petits » gémissements du blond. Il alla ensuite vers sa bouche et dévora ses lèvres. **

**Zoro décida qu'il était temps de passer au second stade, il demanda donc à Sanji d'inverser les rôles, et de se placer en position « soixante-neuf » sur Luffy pour pouvoir lui montrer le **_**vrai**_** plaisir. Sanji comprit instantanément et sourit, de la manière la plus perverse qui soit, en regardant Luffy, qui ne comprenait plus. Zoro attrapa Luffy et l'embrassa, il mordit doucement ses lèvres et remonta vers son oreille pour lui chuchoter:**

Zoro: On va t'emmener au septième ciel, mon ange...

**Il lui souffla doucement au creux de l'oreille en léchant le lobe, ce qui le fit frissonner de désir. Il le repoussa ensuite pour qu'il tombe sur le dos, Sanji se positionna sur lui, lui mettant ses jolies fesses devant le visage, ce qui fit rougir Luffy. Zoro se plaça derrière lui en lui soulevant les jambes, et chatouilla son intimité avec un doigt qu'il avait humidifié lui-même. Il entra un premier doigt dans l'antre chaud de Luffy, qui ne le sentit pas. Il en mit un deuxième, et il sentit le plus jeune se crisper à cette nouvelle intrusion. Alors, il entama de lents va-et-vient. Pendant ce temps, Sanji, qui était à califourchon sur le gamin, suçait et emplissait de doux baisers le membre redevenu dur de ce dernier, qui goûtait le paradis. **

**Zoro qui était maintenant au compte de trois (doigts dans l'intimité du brun), les retira, dans un râle de mécontentement de ce dernier. Ils furent vite remplacés par l'érection du vert, bien plus imposante. Luffy se tordit de douleur, des larmes coulaient le long des méandres de son visage crispé. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut au font de l'antre, et lui laissa le temps de se détendre, une petite pause, qui prit vite fin grâce au doux supplice du blond.**

**Zoro entama ensuite de lents va-et-vient, qui s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure des cris du jeune garçon, qui l'excitaient encore plus. Il ne tarda pas à toucher sa prostate, et le brun se mit à crier et sous l'effet du plaisir, de l'excitation, et de la chaleur qui lui faisait tourner la tête. **

Luffy: HAAANN... ZO...ROOO... HAA... Ouiiii... Juste là... C'est bon… !

**Celui-ci poussa un grognement d'excitation, sous cette supplique si sexy. Si le gamin continuait à crier comme il le faisait, il allait bientôt venir, se dit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Luffy posa ses mains sur la paire de fesses devant son visage, qui bougeait en rythme avec les coups de bassin du vert, et lécha l'antre de Sanji, qui sursauta en poussant un gémissement aigu. Il recommença, les tâtant de ses mains agiles, et y introduisit sa langue, en descendant l'une des ses mains vers l'érection du blond et y fit de grands mouvements, tout en continuant de lécher l'anneau de chair. La vitesse s'accentua, l'excitation des trois hommes était à son comble, et la chaleur atteignait son paroxysme.**

Luffy: AAAH ! C'est trop bon !... Mmhh... Plus... fort... !

Sanji: _(halète)_ Mmhh... Luffy... Mets tes doigts... En moi !

**Luffy obéit immédiatement : il mouilla ses doigts et en introduisit deux d'un coup dans l'antre humide de Sanji, tout en continuant de le masturber.**

Sanji: AAAH OUIII ! Va... plus profond mmhh...

Zoro: Oh putain... Je... J'crois que j'vais venir... Han... Han...

Sanji: Pas tout de suite... AAH... Zoro !

Zoro: Mmhh... Facile à dire... Mais Luffy... Est vraiment serré... Et vous êtes tellement chauds... Comme ça… HA !

Luffy: _(halète) _Dé... Désolé... AH ! Alors... On accélère... Mmhh ! Moi aussi je vais... Venir... Mmhh !

**Sanji et Zoro se regardèrent avec un grand sourire commun, et ils accélérèrent encore. Les mouvements devenaient plus forts et plus profonds, ils étaient maintenant parmi les plus belles étoiles, la vue embuée par l'extase du moment, ne criant que leur prénom de façon sensuelle. N'étant plus que gémissements, couinements et cris de pure extase, quelques minutes plus tard, ils jouirent de concert dans un cri de plaisir rauque. Zoro et Sanji retombèrent chacun d'un côté de Luffy qui lui, avait la tête en arrière, les yeux fermés et haletant encore avec de petits couinements. Les deux plus vieux se rapprochèrent de lui, le serrant entre eux, et passants leur bras par-dessus lui, ils l'embrassèrent chacun sur une joue, ce qui le fit rougir, et ouvrir les yeux, surpris. Ils lancèrent alors tout deux en même temps au plus jeune :**

Sanji: Joyeux anniversaire !

Zoro: Joyeux anniversaire mon ange !

Luffy: Shishishi... Merci... Les gars... C'est vraiment le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie ! Mais... Je... Je dois vous avouer quelque chose... Je crois que je suis amoureux… Et… De vous deux depuis pas mal longtemps déjà et... Et je... Enfin... Je sais plus quoi penser, je ne veux pas choisir...

Sanji: Et pourquoi tu devrais choisir ?

Zoro: Oui pour une fois il a raison... Luffy...

Zoro et Sanji: Nous aussi on t'aime ! **Répondirent-ils avec un grand sourire leur fendant le visage.**

**Luffy sourit et se retourna pour leur faire face et les embrassa chacun leur tour, puis se recoucha entre eux en leur prenant une main et les posant sur son torse nu et en sueur. Il s'endormit doucement, rapidement suivi des deux autres, qui se collèrent un peu plus à lui.**

Luffy: _- C'est aussi la plus belle journée, ainsi que la plus belle nuit, de ma vie.-_

**XxXxXxXx**

**Le lendemain, tout le monde était debout, à part nos trois tourtereaux, qui n'arrêtaient pas de parler de leurs ébats d'hier soir. Et le pire, ce fut quand ils arrivèrent tous les trois, Zoro avec Luffy dans le dos, encore à moitié endormi, et Sanji qui ne pouvait pratiquement plus marcher droit. Nami, un sourire machiavélique collé au visage, les regardait, et leur demanda d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de sous-entendu...**

Nami: Alors... Bien dormi ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à savoir qui dormirait où ! **Fit-elle, en sachant bien sûr qu'il n'y avait eu aucun problème de ce côté... N'y d'aucun d'ailleurs.**

Luffy: Ouais ! C'était la plus belle nuit que j'ai passée jusqu'à maintenant ! **Dit-il toujours avec son grand sourire d'imbécile heureux.**

Robin: Fufufu... que veux-tu dire par là, Luffy ?

**Luffy allait répondre à la question de Robin, qui faisait tout pour révéler la soirée d'hier, mais les deux autres la coupèrent aussitôt.**

Zoro: Oï ! N'avais-tu pas faim toi !

Sanji: Oui... Tu devrais peut-être aller chercher quelque chose avant qu'il n'y ait plus rien... **Firent-ils, la sueur dégoulinant de leur front.**

**Luffy descendit du dos de Zoro et courra vers les buffets, mais ce que personne ne vit, ce fut le petit sourire démoniaque de Luffy.**

Luffy: _Shishishi...Ils n'auraient pas du me prendre pour un imbécile, hier soir, en me parlant du Père Noël ! Shishishi... Je n'oublierai jamais leur visage, quand j'ai failli tout dévoiler... Vraiment… ça... c'est ce qu'on peut appeler un anniversaire inoubliable !_

** XxXxXxXx**

**YATAA ! J'suis trop contente ! J'suis sûre de ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes ^^ Et j'me suis relue plusieurs fois ! **

**OUF ! J'ai fini à temps ! (tombe au sol, des « x » à la place des yeux, la langue sur le côté, **_**et en train d'haleter comme un petit chien**_**… Sorry, ça c'est un truc rajouté de la correctrice). **

**Voilà ma fiction pour la fête de mon Luffy d'amour ! C'est mon premier three'some, alors s'il vous plaît, soyez indulgents ! Et encore bonne fête Luffy-chou !**

**Reviews s'il vous plaît !**


End file.
